


Forever

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mute Louis, Past Rape, Smut, Top Harry, copious amounts of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is asked to help the new kid Louis around the school, since Louis doesn’t talk and Harry knows sign language. They end up falling in love with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, the italics are what’s being said in sign language, in case that wasn’t obvious.

  “Harry, this is Louis, the new student I told you about?” The principal said and Harry smiled at Louis. “Just take him around to his classes, since you share the same ones, okay?”

            “Yes ma’am,” Harry said, smiling at her before he walked off with Louis.

            “Hey,” Harry grinned. “My name’s Harry.”

            Louis smiled and nodded politely.

            “So, welcome to our school… there’s nothing great about it, but its school and it gets you through the day. Our first class is AP Chemistry, you ready?” Harry asked and Louis nodded again. “I know sign language, you know,” Harry said and Louis looked surprised. “That’s a main part of why they asked me to help you out,” Harry laughed.

             _Do you know a lot?_  Louis signed.

             _I’m fluent,_  Harry signed back, and Louis grinned at him.

            “Come on,” Harry laughed. “The teacher’s name is Mr. White… he’s a bit of a dick, but if you do well in the class, he’ll go easier on you,” Harry whispered as they walked in and sat next to each other.

            “You must be Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. White asked and Louis nodded. “Right. Class, this is Louis, he’s new here. Don’t give him a hard time and be friendly. Now, lets get started,” he said as he jumped right into the lecture.

            Half way through the lecture, Harry was getting a lost, and it must have showed. He felt Louis tap his shoulder and he looked at Harry sympathetically.

             _You okay?_  He asked.

                         _I’m lost,_ Harry sighed.

 _Here,_ He said and he showed Harry his notes, which were very neat and very well taken.

 _Thanks,_  Harry smiled as he read over them and Louis helped him catch up while they finished the rest of class.

“Okay, next is Calc,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

Louis grinned at Harry,  _Not a fan of that one either?_

“Not really. I do pretty well, but the best part of the day is the last half when we do English, Gym and History,” Harry smiled.

 _We are so opposite,_  Louis said.  _I don’t like those classes, I just do what I have to._

“Well we can help each other out, then,” Harry smiled and Louis grinned up at him. “Come on, let’s get math done so we can do lunch.”

Calculus wasn’t as bad as Chemistry, but Harry was really gratefully that Louis was in the class now because when ever he needed help, Louis knew how to make him understand it better.

“So glad that’s over,” Harry sighed as they walked down to the cafeteria. “You ready for lunch?” Louis smiled and nodded as they waited in line and Harry helped Louis order his food before they went out to the courtyard.

 _You don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to… I’m sure you have other friends to sit with,_  he signed, trying to look genuine, but Harry knew he liked having a friend.

“Nah, my friends aren’t that great. Plus, we’ll see them all in gym at the end of the day,” Harry said and Louis smiled and nodded. “So do you plan on going to UNI next year?” Harry asked.

_Yeah, I’m not sure what for though. It’s hard for me to think of something I want to do that I actually am able do._

“Well what do you like to do?” Harry asked.

_Listen to music… I play with my little sisters a lot, but that’s about it. I love little kids though._

“I do too,” Harry smiled. “I volunteer at the daycare for Children with Special Needs after school and on the weekends, that’s where I picked up sign language. You should come with me!”

Louis’ eyes lit up and he looked really excited.  _Really? I think I’d like that a lot._

“Cool, you can come with me today if you want,” Harry suggested and Louis smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of lunch talking about their families and why Louis moved there half way through the year, and Harry really started to like him. Louis was attractive and funny, which was great, and he didn’t let his disability get to him. He always tried to be as normal as possible, and he wouldn’t let it get him down, which Harry really admired.

They talked like that until the bell rang and they went English, which went better for Harry, and pretty well for Louis. They hardly had to ask questions, but Harry helped Louis when the teacher called on him for an answer. He was eager to participate, and he’d either sign or write down his answer, and Harry would say it for him.

History went even better for Harry, and worse for Louis, but Harry was eager to help him, and their teacher was perfectly fine with that, so the class went by pretty quickly.

“Last one of the day,” Harry smiled. “Off to gym.”

_What kind of stuff do we do in there? What sports do we play?_

“Basketball and a lot of football. That’s the most fun to play. Do you do any sports?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled and nodded.  _I love to play football._

“No way!” Harry said. “ I’m pretty shit at it, but I love to play.”

_I hope we can play soon. I’ve been dying to play some football again._

“I think we’ll just be out on the track so we can do whatever we want,” Harry said as they walked into the gym. “Hey, that’s my friend Ryan, he’s really cool. Come on,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ elbow and walked with him over to Ryan. “Hey Ryan, this is-”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Ryan finished, staring at Louis with wide eyes. Harry looked at Louis, and he looked absolutely shocked and scared.

“You guys know each other?” Harry asked, picking up on the tension.

“Um, not really. We went to school together before I moved here a few years ago,” Ryan said, not looking Louis in the eyes.

“Cool,” Harry said, picking up on the fact that there was clearly some history between them. “We’ll see you later, Ryan,” Harry said pulling Louis along with him toward the weight room. “What the hell was that?”

_Nothing. Like he said, we went to school together._

“Then why did you look scared out of your mind?” Harry asked. “Did something happen between you two?”

_No, everything is fine, Harry. Let’s just get ready for gym._

Harry sighed but agreed. As close as he felt to Louis already, and as well as they already knew each other, it had really been less than eight hours since they met, and he couldn’t bring himself to push it. Yet.

*

*

*

The months passed by, and Louis and Harry became best friends and sometimes, he thought maybe more, but he was never sure. They had learned virtually everything about each other, and they hardly spent a day apart. Louis started going with Harry to the daycare everyday, and he loved it as much as Harry did. He got really close with some of the kids there, especially the deaf and mute ones, since he could communicate and relate to them so well.

They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, they knew hobbies and fears, and after knowing everything that Harry knew about him, he knew he was screwed because he was head over heels in love with Louis. Harry knew he was into guys too, it took forever to get that out of him, but he finally admitted it, and it made Harry happy, but also more scared because he was afraid Louis not liking him that way. Graduation was getting closer and Louis and Harry were both waiting to hear back from the schools they applied to, finding out that there were a few they both wanted to go to.

Harry was sitting in the courtyard with Louis after school, enjoying the sunny weather for once while he stared at his Calculus book, praying that he’d make a good grade on the final. He saw his phone light up and he sighed, relieved to have a distraction as he grabbed it and saw he had a text from Louis.

**Louis: Need help?**

Harry looked at him and smiled. “Sorry, were you trying to get my attention earlier?

_Yea, but you looked like you were really thinking about something._

“Just thinking about the last few months, really. Louis, this Calculus final is going to kick my arse,” Harry sighed.

 _Here, look at this,_  he sighed, handing Harry a sheet of paper.  _I’ve worked on it for the last week. It’s everything that you really struggle with, and it’s all the formulas and everything you need to know._

“You’re a life saver. Thanks, Lou,” Harry sighed, looking at the paper. “I have no idea how you make this so much more clear for me than the teacher or the book, but without you, I would not have passed this class.”

_And without you, I’d be failing History right now. That’s what friends are for, right?_

“Damn right. Come on, let’s go to the daycare,” Harry smiled as they got up and left.

*

“Mr. Harry?” Jane asked as she tugged on Harry’s shirt. He smiled and bent down so he was eye level with her.

“Yes, Ms. Jane?” He asked.

“Do you like Mr. Louis?” She asked.

“Of course I do love, you know that he’s my best friend,” Harry smiled as her.

“But do you love each other? You and him look at each other they way my daddies look at each other,” she said, and Harry’s heart started racing as he got butterflies in his stomach.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Harry asked quietly and she nodded as Harry glanced at Louis across the room, playing with some of the other kids with a huge smile on his face. “Yes, I do love him. But he doesn’t know, so you can’t say anything, okay?”

“But why don’t you tell him?” She asked.

“It’s complicated, love. We might not be going to the same school next year, and I don’t know what would happen,” Harry said.

“It will work out,” She said matter-of-factly. “You love Mr. Louis and he loves you. It always works out.

“Well I hope that’s true,” Harry smiled as she walked away and he thought about the possibilities of what would happen next year with Louis. “Hey, Lou, are you ready to go? I was hoping to get some acceptance letters today, and I really want to go home and check the mail,” Harry said, needing to get his mind off Louis.

_Yeah, I hope to have a letter or two myself._

“Maybe we’ll find out about some of the same schools we applied too,” Harry smiled as they got into the car.

 _Hopefully. Are you ever afraid of the future? I’ve never been as comfortable with anything as I have the last few months here, and with you, and I’m scared to move on._  He signed before he started fidgeting with his hands.

“Yeah, I do get nervous. But it’s just a whole new chapter of our lives, isn’t that what they always say?” Harry asked.

_But what if I’m not ready to end this chapter yet? Or what if I want to bring some things from this part of my life into the next part?_

“Like what?”

_You._

“Louis, I promise that if we both get into the same college, we’ll go together, okay? Trust me, I’m not ready to leave you behind,” Harry assured him.

_Good. Do you want to go to your place and check the post, then we can go back to mine? Mum’s working the night shift at the hospital so it’s just me. You can stay the night if you want._

“Yeah, sound’s good,” Harry said, getting nervous, as they got closer to his house. Harry was supposed to get three letters today, hopefully two from colleges that he and Louis both applied to, and one from a different college.

_You think we’ll hear from Lincoln today?_

“We’re supposed to… but since it’s our number one choice, I highly doubt that we will,” Harry laughed.

_I don’t want to go to a different school from you._

“I don’t either, Lou. Hopefully we won’t have to,” Harry sighed as they pulled up to his house and Harry ran inside. “Mum, mail?” He asked.

“I thought you’d never get home!” She grinned, handing him four envelopes. “Open them!”

Harry grinned when he saw Lincoln, knowing that Louis had gotten his today too and they’d find out soon enough.

 _Open it!_  Louis signed excitedly, and Harry grinned as he opened the large envelope.

“I’m in,” He breathed and he was attacked by hugs from Louis and his mum.

“Congratulations sweetheart!” His mum said.

 _Congratulations, Harry,_ Louis signed, and Harry grinned and hugged him again.

“Let’s go to your place and see yours! Be right back,” Harry said, running up the stairs to grab some clothes before they drove off to Louis’.

He felt Louis tap on his shoulder and he glanced at him when they got to the stoplight.  _What if I didn’t get in? Lincoln is your first choice, and we wont be able to see each other… I’m going to miss you._

“Lou, don’t say any of that until we find out about you, okay?” Harry asked.

 _Well technically I didn’t say anything,_  he said, smirking at Harry.

“Not funny, babe,” Harry said, freezing when he realized what he said.

_Did you just call me babe?_

“Problem, Tomlinson?” Harry smirked, trying to play it off.

_No._

“Good. We’re almost to your place and then we can decide what we’re going to do,” Harry said.

Harry glanced at Louis and saw him fidgeting with his hands, just like he always did when he was really nervous. At first when Harry noticed him doing that, he thought Louis was signing something he didn’t know, but he learned it’s what helped calm him down.

“Hey,” Harry said reaching over to take one of Louis’ hands in his. “I promise, we’ll get through all of this together, okay?”

_I don’t want you to give up Lincoln if I didn’t get in. Don’t to that for me, okay?_

“I just want to be with you, Lou,” He whispered. Louis smiled and held Harry’s hand. “Here we go,” He said excitedly as they pulled up, and Louis ran to the post box.

Louis held up a large letter, grinning as he waved it at Harry and he noticed Lincoln’s logo in the corner. “It looks like mine,” Harry grinned. “Looks like you got in!”

Louis smiled and bit his lip as he ripped open the letter, and Harry read over his shoulder.  _Looks like we’re going to Lincoln!_

“Congratulations!” Harry said, hugging Louis tightly, lingering a little longer than necessary before he pulled away.

_I’m going to text my mum._

Harry smiled as he watched Louis, texting his mum with a grin on his face.

  _Lincoln._  He signed, looking at Harry, shaking his head.  _I can’t believe it._

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asked.

_Yeah?_

“Jane said something to me today…”

_What did she say?_

“She asked if you and I loved each other, because we looked at each other the same way her daddies looked at each other,” Harry said nervously.

_What did you say?_

“I told her that I did,” Harry whispered. “But I told her it was a secret because you didn’t know.”

_Really?_

Harry nodded.

 _You love me?_  Louis asked again.

 _Forever,_  Harry signed, and Louis grinned.

_I didn’t think you ever would… I liked you from the first day I met you, but I never thought you’d like me, for obvious reasons._

“Hey,” Harry chastised him. “Don’t say that, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you, Louis.” Louis smiled and Harry walked up to him and put his arms around Louis’ waist. “You really like me too?”

He grinned and nodded.  _Forever._

“Lou?” He looked up at Harry and raised his eyebrows. “We’re really going to school together, aren’t we?”

Louis smiled and nodded.  _Yeah, we are. And I’m not as scared anymore. All thanks to you._

Harry smiled and cupped his hand under Louis’ chin, carefully reading his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis’ softly until he felt Louis’ hands wrap around the base of his neck and Louis kissed him harder. Harry sighed into the kiss, melting in Louis’ arms. “Lou,” Harry whispered, pulling away and leaning his forehead on Louis’. Louis smiled up at Harry and kissed him quickly again. His knees got weak as he deepened the kiss, too wrapped up in Louis to notice anything else.

Harry felt Louis sigh heavily into the kiss, and he broke away so he could kiss Louis’ neck softly as Louis held him closer to him and as much as he tried to ignore it, he could feel his pants getting tighter.

 _Come upstairs with me,_  He signed, pulling Harry’s hand behind him.

Louis pressed Harry up against his wall when they got into his room, and it surprised Harry, but he kissed Louis back just as hard. Louis grabbed at Harry’s waist tightly, and it wasn’t long before Harry was taking Louis shirt off so Harry could kiss his chest, neck and shoulders easier. “God, Lou,” Harry whispered against his skin.

 _Make love to me,_  Louis signed, pressing his lips to Harry’s softly before he looked at Harry.

“Are you sure, babe?” Harry asked, tightening his grip on Louis’ hips, resisting the urge to tear his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

_Yeah. Only if you want to._

“I want you,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis again softly while they stripped each other of their clothes and they pushed their way to Louis’ bed.

Louis fell down on it and smiled up at Harry before Harry straddled him and kissed softly, hardly tracing his lips over Louis’ skin. Louis squirmed under Harry and Harry looked up at him to see him silently laughing where all he could hear was the air coming out of his mouth. Harry smiled up at him and kissed his lips again. “I love kissing you,” He whispered.

_I love you kissing me too._

“Good. Lou, make sure you stop me if you don’t want me to do this, okay?” Harry asked. He nodded his head and Harry could tell Louis was nervous, but he just nodded for Harry to continue. Harry bit his lips and paused, getting nervous. “Louis, I’m really serious, okay? I need you to let me know if you want to stop and this is too much. Get my attention or hit me or something, okay? If you want me to stop, let me know,” Harry said, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to hear him if he asked Harry to stop.

_I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much, but I’ll be okay. It’s just you, and you don’t make me nervous._

“Alright,” Harry sighed, kissing Louis’ chest again, down to his stomach. “Do you have a condom, baby?”

Louis nodded and reached in his side drawer, and Harry smiled when he threw him one, along with a small bottle of lube.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, kissing the inside of Louis’ thigh softly while he opened the lube and spread it on his fingers fingers. “Let me know if it hurts,” Harry said, looking at him until he nodded.

_I’m alright. I trust you._

Harry smiled and couldn’t help leaning up to press his lips to Louis’ softly again while he tentatively stared running his finger around Louis’ hole until he slipped it in. Harry pulled away from kissing him so he could watch Louis’ face for any signs of discomfort, but he didn’t see any.

_More, love._

Harry bit his bottom lip as he pushed a second finger inside of him, and rubbed his hip soothingly while he adjusted around Harry’s fingers. He started moving them in and out while Louis’ breathing picked up, and he started panting heavily.

“Good?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded quickly.

 _Harry, more,_  He signed quickly, and Harry noticed Louis’ hands shaking as his sign language got more rushed.

Harry pulled his fingers out and pushed a third inside of him and he gasped loudly, breathing heavily and panting.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked him, and he nodded again.

He pulled his fingers out and ripped open the package the condom was in, before he rolled it on, and slicked himself up with lube. He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets, and held one of Louis’ hands, entwining their fingers while he carefully guided himself in, not taking his eyes off Louis’ face while he made sure he was okay.

His face twisted up in pain and he squeezed Harry’s hand tightly, but he shifted his hips up into Harry’s until he was fully in. Harry leaned down, supporting his weight on his knees and the hand that wasn’t holding Louis’ as he kissed his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and lips while he waited for Louis to adjust.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered against his lips.

Louis nodded and pressed his lips to Harry’s again. _Move._

“Okay,” Harry said, kissing him again, more passionately as he rocked his hips into Louis, pulling out about halfway before he rocked back into him. Louis kissed him hard until he let go of his hand and wrapped his hands around Harry’s arms as he broke away to breathe, and he rocked his hips up into Harry’s.

_Faster._

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned as he went faster, breathing heavily as he looked down at him. “Baby, you look so good.”

‘Harry,’ He saw Louis mouth, even though no sound came out.

“Louis,” He said, leaning down to kiss him messily again as he fucked into him and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, holding him closer to while he ran his hands through Harry’s hair. “Babe,” Harry whispered against his lips, feeling his orgasm build as he felt his stomach tighten. “Fuck, are you close?”

He nodded quickly.  _There._

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned as he quickly wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick and he came seconds later on Harry’s hand and in between their stomachs at the same time Harry came loudly into the condom. “Fuck, Lou, fuck,” He moaned, trying to keep his eyes open so he could look at Louis, but it was hard when he was riding them through their orgasms. He slowed his thrusts and opened his eyes quickly to see Louis breathing heavily and tears in his eyes. “Shit, Louis, I’m so fucking sorry!” Harry said, pulling out quickly and taking his condom off before he pulled Louis into his arms.

He shook his head quickly and pulled out of Harry’s arms so his hands were free and he could talk.  _No. No, you didn’t do anything, it’s okay._

“Why are you crying?” Harry asked.

Louis chewed on his lip for a minute before he finally answered.  _Harry, how come you’ve never asked me about being mute?_

“It never mattered to me. And I figured you didn’t want to talk about it, so that’s fine with me. I’ll never push you or anything,” Harry said, not sure where the conversation was going.

 _I wasn’t always like this_  he signed, looking down at the bed.

Harry suddenly got really interested, and he wanted to know what happened, but he could tell that Louis was uncomfortable with the situation. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to. Wait until you’re ready, alright?” Harry asked softly.

_No, you need to know. I was fine, and I talked and I was completely normal, until I was 15. You knew there was something bitter between Ryan and I, but I never was able to tell you what it was, because I was afraid you’d hate me._

“I’d never hate you,” Harry said, cutting him off.

_And I think I know that now, so that’s why I’m ready to tell you. Ryan and I were really good friends. One night, I went to stay at his house so we could have a sleepover, but Ryan wasn’t there when I showed up. He stayed the night with another friend, and I found out that his mom was working the night shift. His dad planned it so it would be just him and I the whole night._

Harry stopped breathing when he realized where this was going, and tears stung at his eyes, but he couldn’t blink, or breathe, or move.

_It was a really, really long night, Harry. He raped and abused me all night. The next morning, he drove me home, and I didn’t talk to anyone for days. My parents asked what was wrong, but I couldn’t tell them. It was embarrassing, and I felt disgusting, and used. My parents took me to doctors and specialists, but at that point, I couldn’t talk again even if I wanted to. They finally diagnosed me with Munchausen’s muteness. It means there is physically nothing wrong with my vocal chords, or my speech, but my brain won’t let me talk. I tried therapy and psychiatrists but nothing helped me. I haven’t spoken a word since I was 15 and I don’t think I’ll ever speak again, no matter how hard I try, or how badly I want to._

Harry shook his head and wiped the tears from his face before he pulled Louis into his arms and held him tightly. “I don’t know what to say. I’m so, so sorry that happened to you. I’m so sorry you went through that, and I’m so sorry for how much that affected your life. You didn’t deserve that, nobody does. Louis, you should have said something! We didn’t have to do this just now!” He said, panicking.

Louis kissed his lips again to calm him down.  _Stop. It’s okay, I wanted to do it with you, because I love you. It’s not your fault that any of that happened, so you have nothing to be sorry for._

“But I still feel bad that it happened to you. Did you ever tell your parents? What ever happened to Ryan’s dad?” Harry asked, feeling hatred boil up at the though of an adult man doing that to Louis when he was 15 years old.

_I eventually told them, and by that time, Ryan’s dad had been arrested and accused, and he was serving time in prison. They added more time for my case, but he’d done it a lot of times before, and they don’t think he’s ever going to get out._

“Good.” Harry sighed, feeling relieved that Ryan’s dad was facing some sort of punishment. Harry pulled Louis down with him so they were both lying on his bed, and Harry held Louis tightly in his arms. He wanted to protect him so much more, now that he knew what Louis had been through. He wanted to show him that he loved him, despite everything that had happened, and all the outcomes.

 _I miss hearing my own voice,_  He signed, and tears filled Harry’s eyes again. Louis had been fine the first 15 years of his life. He’d talked, he’d laughed, he could sing, and that was all taken away from him.

“Maybe one day, you’ll over come it, Louis. You’re strong, and I bet that if you really want to, you can talk again someday. But every day until that happens, I’ll love you even more. I’ll protect you, and I’ll fight for you. I’ll be there for you and with you through everything we go through. We’ll do it all together. And if a day comes, and I hear your voice, I’m sure it will be the most beautiful thing in the world. And if it doesn’t,  _you_ are still the most beautiful thing in this world.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry softly, and Harry could feel how much Louis loved him, just in that one kiss.  _I love you._

“I love you too,” Harry sighed. “Lou, no matter what happens, I promise I’ll be here, and I’ll love you.”

_That’s all I need._

*

*

*

**_Five Years Later_ **

“Louis, have you seen my art project for the kids today? I swear, I have no idea how we own and run a daycare for children with special needs when we can hardly get  _our_  shit together,” Harry sighed in frustration as he looked around their whole house and he still couldn’t find it.

He finally walked into the kitchen and saw Louis standing there, leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in his hands, which he put down so he could answer Harry.  _The one that you put in your car last night so you wouldn’t forget it?_

Harry thought about it for a minute before he rubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, that one.”

_Harry, calm down love. You’re so good at this, you always have been._

“But this guy decides if we’re getting the money or not! Look, I know we’re doing really well, and the daycare is doing great, and we can afford our house and our cars, but this money would mean  _so much_! Think of what we could do for these kids, and for us. We’ve worked so hard for five years, Louis.”

_I know we have. And trust me, everything will go fine if you stop stressing about it. You’re too great at this._

Harry sighed and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “You’re right, I’m stressing too much. You’re coming after your therapy today, right?”

_Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can. No later than 11:30, I promise._

“Good, because I can’t do this without you.”

_Yes, you could. But don’t worry, I’ll be there._

“Okay babe, I need to go. I’ll see you soon!” Harry said as he walked to the door. “Oh, Lou?” Harry called and Louis raised his eyebrows. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis said, and Harry grinned.

“Baby, it took so long for me to hear your voice. Use it more,” He sighed.

“I’m working on it. It’s just habit,” Louis sighed.

“Louis, you’re not going to forget sign language, and nothing bad is going to come out of this, okay? You worked really hard for this. I love your voice, and I want to keep hearing it.” Harry smiled.

“I know. I’ll see you later. I love you.” Louis blew him a kiss.

“I love you too,” Harry grinned.  _Forever,_ he signed at Louis.

Louis smiled and signed it right back.  _Forever._


End file.
